nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Nabiha
| birth_name = Nabiha Bensouda | birth_place = Copenhagen, Denmark | instrument = Vocals | genre = Pop | occupation = Singer, songwriter, musician | years_active = 2010–present | label = Sony Music | website = www.nabihamusic.com }} Nabiha Bensouda is a Danish singer-songwriter who has gained attention after releasing three albums, including a re-issue, and enjoying a number of successful singles on Tracklisten, the official Danish Singles chart as well as on the official Airplay chart. Early life Bensouda was born and raised in the Vesterbro area of Copenhagen, Denmark, to a family with both Danish and north-west African roots, specifically Gambia, Mali and Morocco. Bensouda is the eldest child of three. Nabiha grew up listening to a variety of genres of music, from her mother’s Malian lullabies to disco, soul, reggae, rock, R’n’B, and electronic. Career 2010: Cracks Bensouda's first album was released in Denmark on 1 February 2010 on iTunes and in stores. Bensouda co-wrote all of the songs on the album, together with her London-based Swedish producer/writer, Carl Ryden, who produced the album. Bensouda was, from the beginning, developed and A&R'd by her manager Mette Buhl, who continues to A&R her. "Deep Sleep", the first single from the album peaked as 4 on Danish Tracklisten Singles Chart and was certified gold. Bensouda has already played a number of large venues including opening for James Morrison at the Falconer Theatre in Copenhagen and playing at the Danish National Football stadium. Nabiha was a support act for Rasmus Seebach on a sold out tour. She also toured with James Morrison concert in Copenhagen, Jason Derulo's and Jamie Cullum's German tours. In February 2011 Nabiha toured all over Denmark with marked success. 2011–13: More Cracks and Mind the Gap September 2011 Nabiha released the new international edit of her debut album now called More Cracks and included four new songs; "Never Played the Bass", "Sound of My Gun", "Can't Do Anything" and "Trouble" which went into high rotation on Danish radio stations. "Never Played the Bass" was very popular in urban, club and airplay charts and reached number 4 on Tracklisten and was certified gold. It was number one for 4 weeks in the Hungarian Singles Chart. 2012 Nabiha participated in the TV show Toppen af Poppen together with six other established artists, where each one had to do their own interpretation of one of the other participants songs on the show. Nabiha did an interpretation of "Det' passer" and "Vodoo" among others. Since then Nabiha have also toured the US with shows in Los Angeles and New York, Finland, Poland, Germany, Denmark and UK. Nabiha had more than 19 syncs in the States, on shows such as; Mobwives, Basketball Wives of LA, Basketball Wives, SMASH, SoapTV and many more on the local Danish scene. Awards and nominations Since 2010 Nabiha has already won or has been nominated at many music award shows. ;Wins *The Best African Achievement Awards: "Artist of the Year" *EBBA 2013 – European Border Breakers Awards 2013 for album More Cracks ;Nominations *5 nominations at the Danish Music Awards (Grammy) for "New Name of the Year", "Video of the Year", "Club hit of the year", "Album of the year", "Female artist on the year". *P3 Guld (Danish National Radio Awards) for "New Talent of the Year" and "Listeners Hit of the Year" *Zulu Awards "Female artist of the Year", "Best Female Artist of the Year" and "Hit of the Year" *Danish Deejay Awards "Urban Release of the Year" *GAFFA Awards "Hit of the year" and "Artist of the year" Discography Albums Singles As lead artist As featured artist Other songs Music videos External links *Official website Category:Artists Category:NVSC 8 artists Category:NVSC 16 artists